1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device that is used in a personal computer, a mobile phone, or the like, and to an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Electro-optical devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, have been used as display devices for electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers, mobile phones, or the like. However, as high performance personal computers or mobile phones have been recently put on the market, electro-optic devices such as LCD devices with high precision and high performance have been demanded for electronic apparatuses.
For example, in order to prevent malfunction of the operation or circuit of the electro-optical panel that is caused by electrical noise resulting from a potential difference between a plurality of components of the electro-optical device, there has been proposed a method in which, for example, in a front case and a rear case at a conductive layer holder fixing location, exposed surfaces of conductive layers of both of the front and rear cases are brought into contact with each other to make an earth contact (for example, see JP-A-2000-19491 (Paragraphs [0020] to [0027], FIG. 4)).
However, there is a problem in the above-mentioned method in that when the component tolerance variation occurs between the contacted surfaces, rattling occurs between a front case and a rear case, causing both of the cases to be insufficiently electrically connected to each other. When the component tolerance is exactly set to avoid the above-mentioned problem, the cost increases.
For example, in another method of electrically connecting two cases to each other by means of an electrically conductive tape, there is a problem in that the number of components increases as much as the number of pieces of the conductive tape, causing the cost to increase. In another method of electrically connecting two cases to each other by means of a screw, there is a problem in that the number of manufacturing processes increases as much as the number of screw fixing processes, causing the cost to increase.
Further, since it is not easy to eliminate soldering completely, it is difficult to recycle the soldered parts. Therefore, resources are wasted.